A Dip In The Pool
by JustMe133
Summary: After having a new pool installed, how will the boys spend the first hot day? Together of course! For Colette1996. Rated M for guy x guy sex. Don't like, don't freakin' read! Rated M for obvious reasons.


**A Dip In The Pool**

**For Colette1996, who requested a Benny/Ethan smut.**

**I hope this turns out good. I've never done a full-on smut before, just little sex scenes. **

**Here goes nothing!**

…

Ethan watched Benny as he stripped off his shirt before jumping into his newly installed pool.

"How'd you convince your grandma to buy this?" he asked, watching his best friend float back up to the top.

_Damn he looks good with his shirt off, _Ethan thought, watching the water droplets roll back into the water from Benny's face and neck.

"Well, it took an _awful_ lot of persuasion, but she finally agreed. I think the main reason is because I told her I would clean it and everything," he said, shrugging. "Now are you just gonna sit there and watch me or join in the swimming?" he asked, splashing water close to Ethan, who backed away slightly.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he said, pulling off his shirt. He looked to see Benny watching him. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, shooting a smirk at Ethan before disappearing under the water. _Dammit! I got caught watching him again… I seriously gotta work on that!_ He came back up for air to see Ethan cannonball into the water next to him, splashing him in the process. As he wiped water from his face he glared at Ethan. "Oh it's on now."

A splashing war began. Benny lunged for Ethan, successfully dunking him underneath the water. While under there, Ethan grabbed Benny's leg and pulled him down as he propelled himself up. As he took a deep breath, he felt hands on his waist, pushing him against the pool wall. As he was forced against it, he found himself staring straight at a soaking wet Benny.

"Hi," he said, smirking at Ethan, who stared at him in shock. _We're so close, _he thought as his eyes roamed over his best friend's face. Benny left his hands on Ethan's waist and pushed his body just a tad bit closer, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he felt Ethan's semi hard-on brush against his own.

"B-Benny… It's not what you think," Ethan said, trying to explain. But when Benny opened his eyes, he was surprised to see the gentle green replaced with a dark green, laced with lust and desire. "Are you okay?" he asked, slightly worried and even more turned on as he felt the hands tighten.

"Fine," Benny said, staring at Ethan for a minute before leaning his face even closer to the other boy's. "Perfect actually." Ethan couldn't stand it anymore and slammed his lips onto Benny's. Benny was caught off guard for a second before responding, kissing back. They pushed their bodies as close as they could, moaning as they felt the friction from their groins rubbing together. They broke apart only when they felt like their lungs would burst.

"We just kissed," Ethan panted out, staring at Benny, who was panting as well.

"Yeah and…?" he asked as he moved back towards Ethan.

"Should we be doing this?" he asked as he felt Benny wrap his arms around him and pull their bodies together.

"How about this. Fuck now, think later. Sound good?" he suggested, trailing kisses down Ethan's jaw and neck.

"Yeah. Sound's good," he said, suddenly breathless as soft lips pressed all over his skin. Feeling brave, he trailed a hand slowly down Benny's chest, to the edge of his swim trunks. Gently, he brushed his fingers down Benny's clothed length, making said boy hiss quietly. "You okay?"

"You're a tease," was his response as he placed more kisses and gentle bites on Ethan's neck. "But not for much longer," he whispered, bringing his lips to Ethan's and kissing him hard as one hand found Ethan's hard-on and squeezed gently.

"Oh God, Benny," he moaned out, sucking in a breath.

"What Ethan? Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me," he whispered, staring at his best friend, who stared back in shock.

"You sure?"

"Fuck yes." Lips soon connected as hands wrestled with the swim trunks that clung so tightly to wet skin. As the wet clothes were gone, the boys found themselves naked and warm water lapping around them. Benny busied his mouth on Ethan's neck and chest while one hand held him still, the other finding his tight entrance.

As he pushed a finger in, Ethan let out a low gasp.

"Want me to stop?" Benny mumbled, raising his head from Ethan's chest to his eyes. Ethan shook his head, eyes closed.

"No, I want this," he breathed out, opening his eyes and leaning forward to kiss Benny. As he did, another finger was added, stretching him. He gasped against Benny's lips and tried to pull away, only to have the hand that wasn't stretching him come up behind his neck and hold him there.

As their tongues wrestled, Benny worked his fingers in and out of Ethan.

"Are you ready baby?" he asked, voice laced with lust as he removed his fingers, causing a whimper to come from the shorter boy's mouth, which in turn made Benny chuckle. "Don't worry; something better will be there soon." He lifted Ethan up so said boy could wrap his legs around him. He instantly felt something hard and big pushing against him.

"Be gentle," he whispered, to which Benny kissed him and smiled.

"I'll try my best." Steadying Ethan's back against the wall and making sure to hold on to the slighter boy, he began pushing in, causing a strangled cry to come from Ethan. Benny stopped and looked at him.

"Don't stop," he whispered, head dropping to Benny's shoulder. "Please." Benny nodded and pushed in more, until he was completely inside.

All his nerves screamed to pound into the warm tightness that surrounded him, but his mind convinced him to hold still, letting Ethan get used to the intrusion.

Ethan, on the other hand, felt like his body was on fire and that he was holding onto Benny for his life. Lifting his head slightly, he mumbled out, "Move."

With that one word, Benny began, slowly at first. The water kept them from getting too overheated, but didn't do anything to block out their moans.

"Oh God Ethan, you're so tight," Benny whispered, tightening his hold on Ethan's body as he moved. "So…fuckin…tight."

"Benny, you're so big," he blushed as said words left his mouth. Never in his life did he think he would be saying something like that to his best friend. He gasped as the hands holding him tightened and Benny sped up his movements. Ethan dug his nails into Benny's back when one hand grabbed him and began pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck Ethan, I'm close," he whispered, kissing Ethan as his movements sped up even more.

"Me too," Ethan moaned out, gasping as his orgasm neared. A loud gasp left his lips as he came, spilling all over Benny's hand and stomach.

As Ethan tightened around him, Benny let out a low moan as he spilled in him, closing his eyes as he came.

The two breathless boys just floated there for a second, letting the water hold them up as they caught their breath. Slowly and gently, Benny pulled out of Ethan, causing Ethan to whimper slightly.

"Sorry," he whispered, shifting so Ethan was kind of cuddled in his arms. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just sore," Ethan said as Benny moved him to where he was sitting on the edge of the pull, feet dangling in the water. He resisted a laugh as Ethan winced. "We… why?" Ethan asked as Benny rubbed his shoulder.

"E, how about we worry about the "why" another day?" Benny asked, reaching for his swim trunks and pulling them on before helping Ethan pull his on.

"I wanna worry about the "why" now," Ethan asked as Benny hoisted himself up next to the other boy. He slumped against him and smiled when Benny put his arm around him to steady him.

"The "why" is because we wanted to. Please don't tell me you regret it?" he asked, kissing Ethan's temple.

"Never," Ethan said, turning his head to kiss Benny softly. "Never."

…

**Okay, so that wasn't really a "smut" I guess, since there as a "splash" (get it? Lol) of plot in there…**

**Hope you liked it Colette1996. I really do.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
